My Brat
by Dejichan4444
Summary: Every wonder how Yuki feels when Shuichi goes to night clubs by himself? Or what Yuki does? It's something very unexpected! Read this and find out what he does! READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE! ONESHOT!


Okay, have you ever wondered what Yuki feels like and does when Shuichi goes to clubs alone? Well, I think this is what he does. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, no flames please. And if you hate it, just give me CC, kay? Good, now let's move along.

Warnings: Slight swearing, talk of perverts and skimpy-clothed people, and a very possessive Yuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. -cries- But if I did, I'd make this a mini-episode or something...

My Brat

"Yuki, I'm going to the club, okay?" Shuichi, the pink-haired boy sang merrily. He slipped on his shoes and put on a jacket. (This was only because Yuki said it was cold outside. He always obeyed Yuki.) He had one of his outfits for a concert on, mainly because the washer machine broke last week and that was the only thing not in it. (He put open toothpaste in his pocket and it exploded, causing the washer machine to break.) It was very skimpy, but he was so oblivious to it all.

"Like I care…" Yuki mumbled from his study. He heard a bang and a soft cry from the doorway. He heard the noises come closer and closer to his study. He took a deep breath and prepared for a sob fest.

"Yuki, you don't really mean that, do you?" Shuichi pleaded. He jumped into Yuki's study with a bang,almost breaking the door."Come on Yuki, why don't you come with me? It'll be fun, and you can get away from your work. You should really take a break every once in a while." Shuichi gave Yuki the puppy eyes, but they didn't work.

"Shut up, brat" Yuki said with a growl. "Can't you see that I'm busy?" He pointed to his laptop with frustration. "Unlike you, my job needs silence. I can't be dancing in a stupid night club. It's just so pathetic and stupid, like you." Yuki rolled his eyes as Shuichi began to pout.

"But Yuki, what if I die, or I can't get home in time?" Shuichi asked. "Aren't you worried about me? Hmm?" Yuki chuckled.

"No, you can jump out a window for all I care" Yuki said flatly. Shuichi hung his head in defeat and crawled out of the study.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow Yuki…" Shuichi whispered. "Love you…" Shuichi started to cry silently as he walked out the door. He slammed it behind him and Yuki growled.

"Ugh, when will he ever learn to be quiet?" Yuki grumbled and he rubbed his temple. He sighed and started typing again, trying to ignore the soft sighs and whimpers of his lover.

Meanwhile, Shuichi hopped into a limousine with a disappointed face on. The drive looked back at him and frowned. "Hey, Shindou, why are you so sad?" he asked, expecting a larger tip if he was nice.

"Oh, no reason…" Shuichi mumbled. "Thanks for asking, though…" The driver grinned and started the engine. He drove away into the distance, towards Club Dot. It was the most popular club in Tokyo, and Shuichi had never been there before. He reminded himself not to drink any alcohol, because Yuki would be mad if he came home drunk. He didn't want Yuki to be even angrier than he already was.

"Well, there you go" the driver said. He held out his hand and waited for money to go into it. Only a ten dollar bill was put into his hand. He growled, but hid his disappointment by smiling and waving the singer goodbye. "I hope you choose Tokyo Limo Service again next time." Shuichi nodded absentmindedly and walked into the club.

There were flashing lights everywhere. There was loud music, food and lots of alcohol. Everyone was dancing and laughing and flirting. It seemed so fun. Shuichi felt captivated by the lights more than anything. They were so colorful and almost magically. He smiled and put his sunglasses on to hide his identity.

"Time to party!" he cheered as he wandered into the dance floor. He forgot about Yuki for the time being and tried to enjoy the club. He listened closely to hear what song was playing. It was 'Spicy Marmalade'! Shuichi grinned and danced to his own music, mouthing the words as he danced. He was glad that his song was popular enough to be played in clubs. He felt so proud.

Several people noticed the skimpy-clothed singer and slowly moved closer. Some were girls with VERY revealing clothing on, or barely any at all. And some were guys with no shirts on and tight pants. They all smiled innocently and tried to get closer to the boy. He was their prey and they were on the hunt.

Meanwhile, Yuki groaned and turned off his laptop. "The brat should be at the club by now…" Yuki thought aloud. He stretched and went into the bedroom. When he came out, he was wearing a black suit with a blue bowtieand sunglasses. He sighed and walked out the door and hopped into his Mercedes. "Time to protect my brat."

Yuki turned on his "baby" and drove away to Club Dot. He grinned mischievously as he sped down the street, ignoring all traffic laws. He was always a lucky person when it came to driving, so he doubted anything bad would happen.'I hope no one is hitting on Shuichi' he thought angrily. He turned the corner and saw the sign for the club. He park with a screech and opened his door. He locked his car and walked towards the club. He waved goodbye to his precious Mercedes.

Yukifinally walked into the club. It was definitely popular, seeing the number of people there. There was a lot of alcohol, which Yuki prayed Shuichi hadn't had or was going to have. After all, Shuichi got drunk after one bottle of beer. Who knew what he could do when he had MORE than one? One could only think of the horrifying possibilities.

Yuki shuddered mentally and walked casually on to the dance floor. He saw that some people were dancing VERY close together, and were practically humping each other. Yuki shuddered. This was one of the reasons he didn't like clubs. He didn't enjoy watching other people hump like bunnies and make out like the club was their own room.

Yuki scanned the dance floor for his pink-haired baka. He finally found him, the only pink-haired guy there, and moved closer, but not close enough to be seen. He watched Shuichi move around and almost drooled. Shuichi was sweating slightly andmovedlike an angel.Yuki told himself to stop thinking 'bad' thoughts and looked around the singer. He found his targets.

There was a woman who was practically naked, rubbing gently up against Shuichi's back. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and wore a little red dress. Shuichi, of course, had no clue and kept dancing to the music. Yuki growled and walked over. He yanked he woman by the hair and dragged her away, covering her mouth. He made sure no one saw him or suspected anything. He was a master at this, since he had done it before.

They arrived at an alley, and Yuki let her go. He glared at her and she squeaked. "Please don't hurt me!" she cried. Shecovered her face,waiting for impact.Yuki hardened his glare and opened his mouth.

"You know that boy that you were dancing with?" Yuki demanded. The girl nodded nervously. "Don't go near him again, or you're gonna have to answer to me. He's MINE, got that?"

"Y-yes sir!" she cried, and she ran away towards a white car, screaming. Yuki smiled, pleased with himself. He loved to see the sluts scream for some reason. It was almost like a game.

"Now, let's see who else I'm gonna have to punish" he said. He walked back to where he saw Shuichi, and saw a shirtless man with tight jeans stroke Shuichi's butt. Yuki growled angrily.

He looked at Shuichi and realized that the idiot was once again oblivious to it all. He wondered how the brat could do that, but dismissed the thought and glared at the man. He innocently walked over and kicked the guy in the nuts. The man doubled over and gasped at Yuki. Yuki made sure Shuichi didn't see or hear him by turning himself around so that the man would follow.

"What the hell!" the man growled weakly, his eyes partly closed. "What'd ya do that for?" Yuki grinned and kicked the man again. He dragged him away from Shuichi quicklyand whispered something into his ear.

"Don't go near that boy again, hear me?" Yuki demanded. The man nodded nervously. "He's mine, so you can't touch." The man nodded again and ran away, deciding that he didn't like this club anymore.

Shuichi kept dancing and singing, and generally having a good time. He started laughing, and another group of people came closer. They had lust in their eyes, that was for sure.Yuki sighed in frustration.

"Looks like I'll be here all night" he told himself, and sighed. In his mind, he thought, 'Well, he's worth it. And besides, I gotta protect my property, right?' But he would NEVER admit that to anyone, even himself sometimes.

He grinned and walked up to yet another girl, gave her a little talking-to outside, and went back to Shuichi. He did this at least twenty times, before Shuichi started to walk away from the dance floor. He yawned cutely and rubbed his eyes. Yuki had to stop himself from drooling again. He just wanted to kiss Shuichi right then and there, but that would ruin his image completely.

Yuki hid his face by looking at the ground until he saw that Shuichi left the dance floor. He sighed tiredly and ran towards his Mercedes. He had to get home before Shuichi if his plan was going to work.

Yuki sped down the street, back to the apartment. He ignored swearing people and little old ladies screaming at him. He ignored speed limits like they were made to be broken. He finally saw his apartment and sighed in relief.

He parked his baby and ran inside. His heart was pounding, partly because he was tired and partly because he was scared of being caught. Once he was inside, he took off his shoes and quickly changed his clothes into his normal attire, while hopping over to his study. He threw his suit in the laundry bin in his bedroom and ran into the study. It was a very difficult job, but Yuki pulled it off in a matter of minutes.

He sighed and slowly opened his story document on Word. He began typing and looked much focused, but if you looked closely, you'd see what he was typing: 'My Brat, My Brat! MINE!' Yuki growled and erased his words.

"YUKI!" Shuichi cried. "I'M HOME!" Yuki pretended to be aggravated. He groaned and glared at the door. Shuichi jumped inside his study and glomped him. "Did ya miss me?" Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Why would I, brat?" Yuki asked with annoyance. He glared at the vocalist and sighed.

"Were you worried?" Shuichi persisted. " Hmm? Come on Yuki, were you?" Yuki growled.

"No, why would I be?" Yuki asked. "You were only going to a club!" In his mind: 'And at this club, there are people who want to make out with you, or hump you. I don't like that… Of course I was worried! Maybe I should just keep you away from clubs forever… Nah, he'll suspect something… I guess I'll be on watch duty for awhile… Darn it!'

"Fine" Shuichi said crossly. He stared at Yuki for a moment. "Hey, is that a bowtie?" Yuki frowned and looked at his neck. There was, indeed, a bowtie on it. 'Darn, I forgot to take it off!' he thought nervously.

"Yeah, what did you think it was?" Yuki joked. He let a sigh escape his lips.

"Well, uh, never mind…" Shuichi mumbled. He was confused, but let it pass. "I'm going to sleep, 'cause I'm tired… Can I sleep on the bed? Please?" Yuki sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Sure, whatever…" he said. Shuichi leaped for joy and kissed Yuki on the cheek.

"Thanks Yuki!" he said as he ran into the bedroom. Yuki smiled and continued typing. 'Another day protecting the brat from perverts' Yuki thought. 'No, scratch that, another day protecting MY brat from perverts.' A smile spread across his face and he continued typing as if nothing happened.

A/N: So, that is the secret life of Yuki Eiri! MUWAHAHA! I hope you guys liked it! This idea hit me while I was in the car yesterday. I wanted others to see the possessive side of Yuki, since I love when he gets possessive! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thank you!

Deji: Wow, that sucked, once again. I should go to writing lessons or something. At least the idea was good, I guess...

Yuki: HELLO? I WOULD NEVER EVER DO THAT! I DO NOT WATCH HIM AND 'PROTECT' HIM WHEN HE'S AT THE CLUB ALONE!

Silence

Yuki: Grrr... So I check up on him every once in awhile. What's wrong with that?

Shuichi: -listens from door- Aw! That's so sweet Yuki, you do care!

Yuki: Do NOT! Darn it, I hate you Deji!

Deji: I love you, too, Yuki! -glomps Yuki-


End file.
